Conventionally, a magnetic resolver includes a rotatable rotor core and two stator plates that sandwich the rotor core in an up-down direction. Each stator plate includes a base plate, projections that bulge outward and are circumferentially arranged on the base plate, and coils that are wound on the respective projections arranged on the base plate. In such a magnetic resolver, the inductance of the coils changes in accordance with the angle of rotation of the rotor core; this phenomenon is used to detect the angle of rotation of the rotor core (see JP H5-3921 U).
In the stator plates of the foregoing conventional magnetic resolver, patterned film coils are used as the coils mounted on the projections. Such a magnetic resolver with the film coils can be reduced in thickness.
However, when each film coil is separately mounted on the corresponding projection, the film coils face the problem that they are poorly affixed. In addition, when the film coils are used, the number of turns in each coil cannot be increased and improvement in the resolver property is difficult compared with a resolver configured by winding a wire onto the projections.
In order to improve the resolver property, it is preferable to wind a wire onto the projections, rather than to use the film coils. The applicant of the present invention has proposed a technique to manufacture successive coils that can be used as a wound wire (see JP 4741415 B2). This technique manufactures a connected coil assembly that is composed of a plurality of single coils connected to one another using one continuous wire. It is presumed that the resolver property can be improved by sequentially fitting the single coils composing the obtained connected coil assembly around the projections.